Build talk:E/Rt Ether Prism Healer
moo [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 15:12, 6 February 2009 (EST) Made and trashed. -- 15:14, 6 February 2009 (EST) :Not for HA, that was a fag HB and RA one [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 15:16, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::...this actually seems viable.--72.189.85.14 15:24, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::it's like OoS with more return but only slightly smaller heals, so yeah -- 15:28, 6 February 2009 ::::Would it be possible to variant utilities like Grasping and WaF? --'-Chaos- ' 15:32, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::it's a wiki -- 15:37, 6 February 2009 ::::::I was more asking if it's a viable option or not. Less health and heal for bar compression elsewhere. --'-Chaos- ' 15:39, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::Lol Frosty, you were the one who moved it b/c it was bad for HA... If what I am seeing in the logs is correct... ~~ 17:00, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::No i moved that one because the original was built for HB, but the name was too generic for that, so I moved it, I wanted the name for a HA version [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:18, 6 February 2009 (EST) looks decent. good e-menagement and awesome against spikes... lil less e-menage then the necros and they can't carry a better elite support, that makes panda sad: <[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 18:01, 6 February 2009 (EST) With the new buff to Aura of Restoration, add it in? Heal yourself and gain energy to heal someone else? sounds good to me! 17:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :I thought of the same thing, but realized you can't really stuff it in anywhere, unless not bringing some spirits for a reason. --'-Chaos-' 01:30, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Only possible place would be i place of wos, but wos far outplays it, so unless you want a sucky bar, don't bring it im afraid — LukeJohnson 09:24, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Remove trash votes. k thanks — LukeJohnson 10:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) RA RA tag maybe? Few mods and I find it works ok. Spaggage ''talk'' 19:58, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :err no. and whe showing the other E/rt bar as well? with recup + wos ? Exo Oo 12:55, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've actually seen this kick a team's ass in RA...though i think it had Shadow Weapon.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 12:58, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::refrain from making those sorts of comments involving ra Exo Oo 13:05, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I went with this into RA and got put with another rit. Surefire way to get into some boring long matches. I think this would own in TA but TA is so meta these days... either way I think it's good, needs alterations though. I changed some things for my own tastes. 21:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) It isn't only useful in IWAY. it's just that it's the meta build atm. Once it's gone this will find new use. like with N/Rts Exo Oo 14:54, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree. It's generally replaced N/Rts (except perhaps in builds with minions and stuff for Soul Reaping) so would be used in any build which takes NR and/or Tranquility and maybe some others too. Admittedly, atm that pretty much is just IWAY, but it doesn't have to be, and it's not like that's the only viable use of this build. 15:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Its not just for IWAY. its for spiritways. or Sways. which IWAY is part of Exo Oo 15:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) No one runs sway. If people start to run it, make the build. We don't have N/Rts either (except IV, and that was because it was used in balanced spikes). No point posting a bar when it only works with a very specific team setup. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Administrators ' a]' 15:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sway is BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK I don't Get why people use this? OoS + Return/Dark Escape is better Exo Oo 13:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :High Energy pool, energy management is more reliable, stuff. --'-Chaos-' 13:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Higher energy pool yeah, but oos is more reliable and gives higher return Exo Oo 13:22, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::If you have no spirit -> sac, then I wouldn't call it reliable. --'-Chaos-' 13:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::sac isnt a big deal--Relyk 22:36, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Tbh now that prism only reduces damage by 25% I wouldn't be suprised with Rt/A was run. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh, this should be archived because of this ^ -- Drah 00:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::people don't run rt/a because this is on wiki tbh.FMK- 09:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC)